Pardon Me
by Almeida24T
Summary: Jack Bauer and President Palmer have a very important conversation.


Pardon Me

Author's Note: Please review, I'm addicted, I have to know what you think. Please and thanks.

Disclaimer: Do not own 24, the characters, plots, beautiful actors, although that would be nice...

Sitting quietly in a conference room, Jack Bauer waited patiently for President Palmer to arrive for their meeting. It had been 8 months since the Cordiella Virus threat, and David Palmer's presidency was almost up. Jack needed to make Palmer understand, needed to get Palmer to do one last great thing with his presidency. Palmer walked into the room, and sat down right across from Jack, but not before shaking his hand firmly.

Palmer liked Jack. They had a special connection. Though Jack's work ethics were not always by the book, and legal, Palmer understood politics better than any other in the business. In order to clean up a mess, you need to make another one. Sometimes you had to play dirty, and Jack Bauer always got the job done. To Palmer, Jack was the best government agent he had ever met. Jack Bauer was the new standard. After saving his life twice in less than twenty four hours, and saving the country from peril more than once, he would give Jack almost anything he asked for.

Jack noticed that the President was smiling. Glad to see him he was sure. He had to play this the right way. He couldn't just blurt it out and expect the result he wanted. He needed to play this one safe. After all, it was a life on the line. A very important life.

"Jack, it's good to see you." Palmer said while sitting.

"Mr. President, it's an honor as always." Jack said straight faced. This was a very serious visit, but Jack knew he'd have to go through the small chit chat before he cut to the chase.

"Mr. President," Palmer said reflectively. "It won't be that way much longer Jack." Jack looked down and back up when he was ready to speak.

"This country will not even be close to as great with anyone else going by the title." Jack said complementary.

"Thanks Jack, that means a lot. Now, what is it that I can do for you today?" Palmer asked crossing his legs. So much for slow and steady Jack thought.

"Well sir, to be quite honest, I am here to ask you to pardon someone who is in jail, who shouldn't be." Jack said not even flinching at the request.

"Make you're case Jack." Palmer said gesturing with his hands.

"Thank you sir. Tony Almeida has worked with CTU for many years. He is an excellent agent. His record is clean, he's street smart, and he knows how to get the job done. Eight months ago, he was sentenced to 30 years in prison for treason." Jack began. Palmer interjected.

"Jack, I understand where you're coming from, and I've spoken with Mr. Almeida before, but you're asking me to pardon someone who committed treason. I just don't know if it can be done." Palmer replied.

"But sir, please hear me out." Palmer nodded. "Stephen Saunders kidnaped Tony's wife, Agent Michelle Dessler, and Tony complied with demands that Saunders was making in order to save his wife's life. Four years ago, when my wife and daughter were kidnaped, I did the same thing, and I never went to prison. Please sir, you remember that day, and you remember what I went through. To go through all that, and then to land in prison is despicable. He has done so much for this country. He does not deserve to be punished this way, 8 months is long enough don't you think?" Jack finished, his tone never faltering. Palmer sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. He was moving back and fourth in his chair, thinking very hard. Jack interrupted the Presidents train of thought with more for Tony's defense.

"Sir, there's more." Jack said.

"I'm listening." Palmer said intent to think over every detail.

"Sir, that afternoon, Tony was shot in the neck. He had surgery, and a few hours later, when he heard about what was happening with the virus, he checked himself out of the hospital and went back to work. Now, I'm sorry sir, but that is not a man who belongs in jail." Jack said so sternly. Palmer needed little thinking after that statement.

"Jack, you're right, Tony Almeida doesn't belong in jail, he should be commended for his effort. I feel that him trying to save his wife's life was only natural, but it was wrong. From what I heard, he has done some wonderful things for this city, and country. The good stands out from the bad." Palmer said.

"Sir, you're making the right decision." Jack said standing up and reaching for the President's hand. Palmer stood up as well and went to extend his hand as well.

"Jack, I want you to know that part of my decision, was because I trust you so much, and you're word counts for a lot." Palmer said while shaking Jack's hand. Jack cracked a smile.

"Thank you sir. I hope the remainder of your term goes well, and if you need me for anything, you know where I am." Jack said. Palmer nodded in acceptance, and Jack turned and left. Palmer retreated back into his thoughts, and sat back down. After several minutes of reflection, he picked up the phone.

"Yes, could you please connect me with the San Francisco Federal Prison." Palmer said to the operator. Once connected, his professional attitude overcame him.

"Federal." A voice on the other end answered.

"May I please speak with the warden." Palmer asked very politely.

"Who's calling?" The voice rebuttled.

"This is President David Palmer." Palmer said. The voice took a moment before coming back.

"Please hold sir." The warden came on the phone right away.

"Mr. President, this is Warden Thomas, what can I do for you this evening?" Thomas asked, being very cordial.

"There is an inmate in your facility, a Mr. Tony Almeida, correct?" Plamer asked for verification.

"That is correct sir. He is being held under maximum security." Thomas said.

"Maximum security, why?" Palmer asked astonished.

"Well sir, he committed treason." Thomas replied awkwardly.

"I see, well he is being released, under my orders. The paperwork will be over shortly. A signed pardon and a letter of apology. Please accommodate all his needs, and please notify his wife." Palmer said with stability in his voice.

"Yes, right away sir." Thomas said with much skepticism. One hour later, Tony Almeida was a free man.


End file.
